


Oh Honey (Just Let Me Adore You)

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Song: Adore You (Harry Styles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: Harry muses over his favorite thing about his career.Based on his song "Adore You".
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fine Line Fic Fest





	Oh Honey (Just Let Me Adore You)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lynda for the beta. <3

Some of Harry’s best memories are of touring. Everyone knows that performing is his favorite thing to do, and that’s especially true now. 

He loved performing with One Direction, having his four best friends on stage with him was always a good time, even at times when they weren’t all getting along. Whatever issues they had with each other seemed to fade once they got out on stage, dimming to something more manageable to forgive once they ran off stage again. 

As much fun as those times were, there’s nothing quite like performing solo. Getting to go out every night and pour his heart out to packed stadiums is the most free he’s ever felt in his life and he loves his fans for giving him that. He knows he wouldn’t be where he is without them. 

He loves having the chance to offer his fans a kind of freedom in return, the freedom to let themselves be whoever they want to be when they’re with him, to not have to hide any part of who they are. And seeing them believe in his words when he gives them that encouragement just makes him love them even more. Seeing them waving their flags at his concerts, screaming out who they are or even just sharing their support of whoever he may be, lightens his heart. Every single time. 

He knows how much his fans love him. They don’t need to say it, he sees it in their support, in their tears when he sings to them, in their smiles. And he hopes they know it’s completely mutual. He’d do anything for his fans. But maybe it’s time he told them so. 

Biting his lip thoughtfully, Harry gets out his journal and puts his pen to paper. 

The words come easily, vivid images of his last tour flicking through his mind as he writes a love letter to his fans.

_ Walk in your rainbow paradise... _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
